Lizzie & Gordo A Summer To Remember
by mmmmaaaamamamamsamdlfkma
Summary: After the class photo is taken on their last day of Middle School, Lizzie and Gordo's feelings toward each other change dramaticaly. Especially after the kiss Lizzie gives Gordo. What will happen to them throughout the summer? ~COMPLETED~ Please Review!!!
1. Chapter 1 Thoughts Toward One Another

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place during the summer after junior high is over. Any thing after the "Bye, Bye, hill ridge (sp?) High" episode is not considered. In other words I do not take into account any of the out of order episodes after that one, and I don't consider the movie either. (Oh, and uh, one more thing, the title "A Summer To Remember" is not meant to pay homage to "A Walk To Remember". In fact, I haven't even seen that movie yet. It's just a coincidence that, that is what I named it, and I didn't realize it until after writing this chapter, and I didn't feel like coming up with a new title.) Ok, on w/ the story. The story begins; it is the afternoon, just a few hours after the class photo has been taken.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
Lizzie lied on her bed, contemplating the day's events. What had come over her? She thought about what Gordo had written in her yearbook. While the words 'You rock, don't ever change' shouldn't mean that much, it seemed to have stricken a cord with her. Holding her yearbook, she played it over and over again in her mind, how she suddenly had the urge to kiss him. She knew, ever since Kate enlightened her at the party, that Gordo liked her.  
  
Normally, she would talk to Miranda about something like this, but two things were keeping her back. First off, Miranda was in Mexico, so she had no way of contacting her. Second, she didn't know if she would be able to tell her that it's Gordo she-  
  
She what? Did she like Gordo back? No. She couldn't.could she? They've been friends for so long.just friends. Just best friends. Best friends who did everything together.  
  
Her mind switched to her short, disappointing stint with Ronnie.  
  
'Well' She thought, 'I guess not everything.'  
  
She felt so confused. Ever since that party, nothing had been the same. She knew something had changed between them. And how could she have been so oblivious? Gordo was showing such strong signs all the time, and they totally went over her head. Now though, they were right in her face, flying toward her at light speed. He has been so sweet toward her. Always being there whenever she needed someone. She remembered the time in 4th Grade when she broke her leg after falling out of that tree. Gordo never left her side. When Ronnie broke up with her, who was there to comfort her but ol' David Gordon.  
  
Why was this suddenly, all that she had in her mind? She liked Ethan Craft anyway. Ok, that wasn't true anymore. After thinking about how incredibly stupid Ethan has been. Sure, he may have looks, but at what cost? In fact, today, after the photo, she saw Ethan a few more times, and didn't feel anything toward him like she used to. Instead, her mind was full with mixed emotions.  
  
She sat up, and opened her yearbook. She turned to the section with all the 8th grader's pictures in them. She looked at Gordo's picture for quite sometime. How come she never noticed what a cute smile he had before? And that wild, curly hair was actually a little appealing to her.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Lizzie closed the yearbook and laid it down on the bed. She got up and paced her room a bit. She felt so strange now. The constant question about whether or not she felt the same way toward Gordo that he felt toward her kept coming up in her mind. She sighed, and lied back down onto her bed, and thought things through.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
Gordo sat at his computer, playing a small game of Space Invaders. However, he was losing horribly. Normally, Gordo would have beaten the game ten times already, as he had mastered it backward and forward. Today though, his mind was not on the game. He remembered the kiss that Lizzie gave him earlier that day. He remembered how he turned his head after the photo was taken, trying to hide his red, blushing face from Lizzie. He remembered how he didn't get a chance to finish writing in her yearbook. Before he knew it, he was signing someone else yearbook, then getting in position for the picture, and then finally on his way home before he realized that he never got a chance to finish it.  
  
'Dear Lizzie. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. We've shared everything together and so I feel I should share this with you. I really, really like you a lot and I think you're beautiful, both inside and out. I can honestly say I wouldn't be the person I am without you and your friendship. There's nothing to be afraid of if we have each other. I will always be by your side. Your friend always, and hopefully, more if you want. Gordo.' That's what he originally intended to write.  
  
He agonized over his feelings for Lizzie. Ever since Ronnie, Gordo had felt butterflies in his stomach every time he saw her since then. He remembered feeling incredibly jealous when she was with Ronnie, despite his denying it when Miranda asked. Of course, while Gordo didn't like the idea of Lizzie being with anyone besides him, he still felt incredibly bad for her when Ronnie broke up with her. He never saw her look so sad.  
  
He lost another 4 lives in his game, before finally giving up and shutting his whole computer down. He sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor. He just couldn't think about anything else. Did Lizzie like him too? He wasn't sure, even though he got a kiss from her earlier today, he was still very unsure. He thought about the party. She looked so beautiful in that white dress. Her golden blond hair shimmering in the moonlight, her sparkling light brown eyes, everything about her. Lizzie was so beautiful that night. Not that she wasn't always beautiful, but she looked even better that evening.  
  
And he almost did it too! He almost asked her out. If only Mr. McGuire wouldn't have popped out at such a horrible time. When it was just Lizzie and Gordo again, he had another chance to ask her out. To tell her exactly how he felt about her.  
  
'But of course.' Thought Gordo, 'I chickened out.'  
  
Like always. He always seemed to chicken out, right when a perfect opportunity arose. After he comforted her when Ronnie broke up with her, he could have brought it up. After Lizzie gave one final word of advise to 'Confused Guy', he had his chance to say something. But yet again, he couldn't do it. It was tearing him up inside too, not being able to tell Lizzie exactly how he felt.  
  
And while he didn't quite feel this way until after the whole Ronnie incident, he had always been really good friends with her. Always making sure to be there for her. Gordo remembered the time in 4th grade that Lizzie broke her leg. She cried. Well, she cried, that is, until he helped her, and stayed by her side. He always wondered if Lizzie would ever want to be any thing more than just friends?  
  
Of course, the way Lizzie always looked at Ethan Craft was never the way she looked at Gordo. He hated it whenever Lizzie talked about Ethan, or any other boy she had a crush on at the time. He hated it enough when Ronnie came onto the scene. Of course, there were others.the two famous ones. He felt like he could never be with Lizzie after she got together with Frankie Muniz. And what about Aaron Carter? Oh, as if Gordo didn't like that wannabe-sellout enough as it is.  
  
Still, the question about whether Lizzie would ever like him more than a friend continued to burn in his mind. Gordo spent enough time to know how Lizzie's mind worked, so he had a pretty confident idea of what the answer would be.  
  
Friends.just friends.and nothing more.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 What Dreams Are Made Of

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, this doesn't have to do with the story at all, but, if you haven't heard Hilary Duff's version of "The Tiki Room" yet, you have to hear it. It is really good. I stumbled upon it while on Kazaa searching for songs (I d/led that "what dreams are made of" which is equally good.) Ahem.Ok, back to the story.  
  
Morning rolled around, and the sun slowly rose out of the horizon, turning the blue sky, to a golden orange, illuminating the neighborhood.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
The alarm clock started buzzing. Lizzie hit the "off" button. 7:30 in the morning?! Why did she set the alarm clock? School is out. Either way, she didn't get much sleep. She was up half the night thinking about her and Gordo. As she wiped her heavy eyes, she laid back down. Hoping to get to sleep. Instead, she lay there, eyes open toward the ceiling, wondering what the dream she had meant. Yes, she did get some sleep during the night. Around 3 a.m. she finally was able to get to sleep, but the dream she had didn't help her slumber very much.  
  
She dreamt that it was the last day of school again. Everything about it was the same. Well, almost everything. She read the yearbook. She read the words "Lizzie, you rock. Don't ever change." She realized what a sweet thing he wrote. Realizing what an idiot Ethan was, the photo, the kiss she gave Gordo. Everything was exactly the same. As if it wasn't a dream at all, but a short trip back in time. With only one minor change. This time, Gordo turned his head toward Lizzie, and their lips met. He passionately kissed her. She felt the electricity between them. The palms of his hands that were on the sides of her face were making her cheeks turn red, and her face heated up. And then. The alarm clock went off.  
  
That's where the dream ended. She felt so much disappointment after realizing the whole thing was a dream. After being up all night, and even after the dream, she was still very unsure about how she felt toward Gordo. It was so incredibly complicated for her, she couldn't stand it. She rolled over in her bed, a few tears going down her cheeks. The tears were slightly from the fact that Gordo kissing her was a dream, and partly because she just couldn't sort out her feelings. As she lied on her side, she noticed the yearbook sitting on her dresser. She grabbed it, and opened to Gordo's pictures again.  
  
Such a cute smile.  
  
She quickly closed the book, and let it fall to the floor, as her door crept open. She closed her eyes just enough to make her seem like she was sleeping, but she could still see through her eyelids. She saw Matt tip- toeing into her room, and over to her dresser. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a fake cockroach. Lizzie would have immediately gotten the jump on Matt, if she weren't in such a sad state of mind. Eyes barely open, she watched as Matt walked quietly toward her door. She then couldn't believe what happened next.  
  
Matt looked at Lizzie. He tilted his head a bit and sighed. He had obviously noticed the tears on Lizzie's face, and noticed that Lizzie wasn't asleep. He went back to the dresser and pulled out the roach. Before he walked out, he went up to Lizzie.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong." Said Matt, "But.Sorry."  
  
Matt hugged Lizzie, and walked out of the room.  
  
'I guess he's not such a bad little brother.' She thought.  
  
She wiped away some of her tears, and rolled onto her other side. Again she thought about her and Gordo. No, not whether or not she liked him, even though that still itched at the back of her mind. She instead, remembered once more, about the time she broke her leg. Every time she wanted something, Gordo would run into the house and get it for her. He would push her wheelchair around, not letting her do anything that could hurt her. Sure, Miranda was a good friend, and she liked the little trio they had. But she never felt happier than when it was just she and Gordo.  
  
Maybe she did like him. Maybe she liked him as much as he liked her. Maybe she even liked him more. Or maybe, they are just really close friends. Lizzie slinked out of bed, and sat on the edge of it for a minute. She looked down at the yearbook. She opened it yet again. She looked at Gordo, and then looked at the picture of Ethan Craft. What a dunce. He looked handsome yes, but talking to him was like.how did someone once put it? Oh yes, like talking to wallpaper. And, even about being handsome. For some reason, he just wasn't as appealing to her anymore. She looked again at the picture of Gordo. Lizzie sighed as she looked at this boy with the cute smile and curly brown hair.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
What was up with that dream? Did it mean anything? Should he not look to deep into it? He would never be that forceful would he? He dreamt about passionately kissing Lizzie after she kissed his cheek. Gordo thought to himself how incredibly not like him that was. He was too shy to do something like that. If he couldn't work up the nerve to tell Lizzie how he felt on several other occasions, how could he ever kiss her like he did in the dream?  
  
He hoped it meant something. After listening to his psychiatrist dad talk about how your dreams usually mean something in your life, Gordo wondered if he really should look that deep into it.  
  
Probably not.  
  
He yawned and looked at the clock. All this reflecting took away from the fact that he was up pretty early. Although he did go to sleep rather early on, so it didn't surprise him too much. He walked over to his computer and started to move the mouse pointer to his Space Invaders game, before remembering how horrible he did yesterday. He instead decided to play a game of solitaire. Maybe a game that required more thinking would take his mind off of this, if only for a little while.  
  
Unfortunately that was a bad idea. He didn't get very far in Solitaire before his mind finally wandered some more. Thinking about Lizzie was all he could do. Why fight it? He shut off his computer, and took out his CD player. He put in a CD with slow, lovey-dovey, orchestrated songs. He loved orchestra music. Instrumentals had a special something that songs with words, simply don't. He laid back down his bed, and closed his eyes. This music was very soothing, especially since he needed to calm his nerves.  
  
He wished he could think of some way to tell her how he felt. Should he go over to her house and tell her? Should he call her up and ask her to a movie, only to tell her there? Or maybe he just wouldn't tell her at all. That's what he's been doing ever since Ronnie anyway. It's almost become a way of life for him. But it wasn't nearly as tough to deal with, as it's been since Lizzie's kiss. He remembered that kiss. The heat the he felt on his cheeks as her lips touched his face. He thought about some of the other rare times that he felt a feeling like that. The few times her hand was entwined with hers, were those rare times. Of course, these few times only occurred when Lizzie had walked into a locker or something, and Gordo was the one who helped her up. Her somewhat cold palms always made his heart skip a beat every time he touched them. And, while he did have butterflies in his stomach almost every time he was around her, the feeling of longing for her that he got, made him not mind his fluttery stomach so much.  
  
He thought about the dream he had again. The way he held his hands up to Lizzie's face as he kissed her. Her hands on the sides of his waist. The heat he had felt between them was incredible.  
  
If only Lizzie thought about Gordo this much. If only Lizzie could see how much he liked her. If only Lizzie had a dream like his.  
  
END P.O.V.  
  
If only Gordo knew how close to the truth he really was.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! (Please let me know if their thoughts toward one another are getting too repetitive. I don't mean word wise, or grammar wise. I just mean, their actual thoughts toward each other. As I've been writing, it worried me that I might be doing the same thing one to many times. Thanks in advance.) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Making Up Their Minds

LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
She was sitting next to Matt on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal. Lizzie went ahead, and let Matt watch his TV shows, since he was so nice to her this morning. Lizzie's could tell that her parents were a little surprised at the fact that her and Matt weren't at each other's throats by now. Heck, so was she. What got into Matt, that made him suddenly became a normal, nice little brother? She didn't bother asking him. She got up, put her empty cereal bowl into the sink, and walked back up to her room.  
  
She was probably going to see Gordo today. Probably? Ok, she was defiantly going to see Gordo today. After being in the shower, she pulled out a pair of blue jeans, and a pink top. Lizzie suddenly really cared about how she looked, even though it was just Gordo she would see. She made her hair just right, put on some pink lipstick, and sprayed on her best perfume. She checked her out one final time in the mirror. As she reached for the doorknob to leave her room, she realized something. What was she planning on doing? Just showing up at Gordo's house and.what?  
  
She guessed she could have thought this through a little better. Of course, her plans about what she would to today, have not been at the forefront of her thoughts. Her decision about whether or not she liked Gordo had really begun to tilt toward "yes." Especially after the long time she spent this morning, just staring at Gordo's picture. Staring at that smile. That super cute smile.  
  
All right. Lizzie had to admit it to herself. She no longer thought of Gordo as just her friend. She realized that she liked him much more. She liked Gordo. Whether or not she liked him equally as much as he liked her remained for her to be seen. But the fact was she now had a crush on Gordo. A crush 14 years in the making in fact.  
  
She had finally sorted all her feelings out. Nothing was confusing to her anymore. She had to do something about it.but what? Now a new dilemma faced her. How would she confront Gordo about the way she felt? She thought it would be an easy task, but soon realized that it was going to be tough. Very tough.  
  
She heard a knock at her bedroom door, and opened it. It was Matt. That's odd. Usually he never knocks. He just let's himself right in.  
  
"Yeah?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Well.I was just wondering, why you were crying this morning." Replied Matt.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Come on, what's wrong? I know that I can be annoying sometimes, but I'm still your brother. I promise I won't tell mom or dad."  
  
Lizzie smiled at Matt. This is a side of her younger brother she rarely saw, and she liked when she did see it. They sat down on her bed, and Matt listened intently as Lizzie told him the whole thing. The kiss in the picture. The signature in her yearbook, which Matt quickly looked at for himself. She did mention the dream, but simply shortened it to: 'Gordo kissed me.' She told him everything, feeling confident that Matt wouldn't blabber to her parents. She noticed that Matt didn't seem so surprised with the fact that she liked Gordo.  
  
After a small brother-sister chat, Matt started to walk out of the room. Lizzie told him to wait a second. She walked over to him and gave him a big hug, and to her surprise, he hugged back. He left the room, and she closed the door. She sat on her bed, looking over at her phone. Should she call him? Should she let Gordo tell her his feelings? Well, that idea might not work so well. After all, if he's been keeping this to himself for so long, he might not be able to say anything, unless she does.  
  
'That settles it!' She thought.  
  
She made absolutely sure that she looked perfect, and walked out of her room. As she walked out the door, her mother called from the kitchen. Oh no! Did Matt say something? Was he that mean to her? No. Her mother just wanted to know where she was going. After saying that she was going to Gordo's house, the next thing she heard coming from her mom's mouth, were, "have fun." She closed the door, and started her walk to Gordo's house.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
He paced back and forth in his living room. Gordo's parents had gone to work already, so he was free to contemplate this whole ordeal without his dad wanting to "get to the root of the problem." He also felt very frustrated. There was no one he could turn to about this, so he had to keep all of his feelings bottled up inside of him. If Miranda was here, he maybe, and that's a big maybe, could have been able to go to her, but he still would have been a little apprehensive. He couldn't go to his mom or dad. They just wouldn't give him the help he needed. And, the only other friend he could go to about his problem.was the problem.  
  
Gordo's decision about whether or not he thought Lizzie would ever like him as anything more than a friend, had really begun to tilt toward "No." He wished he could have been as forceful as he was in his dream. He wished he could have kissed her like that in real life. But no. Gordo was way to shy to do something like that. He thought back at the few times they had gone to the beach, just the McGuires and the Gordons. He liked having Miranda as a friend, no question, but he particularly enjoyed these times he got to spend with just Lizzie, even if he was sure that she didn't feel the same way.  
  
He loved seeing her in her bathing suit. Gordo always hated to seem like a pervert or something, so he would try to keep his eyes locked onto Lizzie's when they weren't in the water, so he wouldn't be looking around her body. Either way though, whether he was looking at her body, or her amazing eyes, she was as beautiful as they come. It always struck Gordo odd that she was so beautiful, yet she wasn't associated with the popular crowd in the least bit. Well, besides the former friendship with Kate. Maybe it was the fact that she was such a klutz.or maybe it's his fault that she was never popular. Hanging out with a dork like him would probably ruin anyone's reputation.  
  
No! That wasn't true at all. If he wasn't sure of himself, what could he be sure of? If he were such a dork, why would an amazing girl like Lizzie ever hang out with him? His thoughts went back to the beach again. He thought about how they used to play in the water. How he could feel the electricity in his body, when Lizzie would brush up against Gordo, while passing by him underwater. Sure, she might barely touch him with her fingertips. But it felt as if those fingertips electrified his entire body. His heart would race every time he would look at Lizzie, Her wet hair, shimmering in the sunlight, the droplets of ocean water rolling down her face. He could always feel the heat in his cheeks. His face turning red. He would always go right under the water, to avoid Lizzie seeing him blush.  
  
Maybe it would have been easier all along if she had seen him blush. She probably would have figured that he had feelings for her. That would have made it a hundred times easier to tell her how he felt.  
  
He thought again about all of the time he chickened out when he had the opportunity to say something.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Said Gordo, who kept banging his head on the wall.  
  
That's when he heard the doorbell ring. His heart flew up into his throat for a second, and then he calmed down.  
  
'It's probably just a door-to-door salesperson.' Thought Gordo.  
  
He looked at his attire. He was wearing a big baggy nightshirt, and baggy sweat pants. He didn't bother to change out of his morning cloths yet. Or do his hair for that matter, although that didn't require much work anyway. He slowly made his way to the door. He wiped the morning gunk out of his eyes, and twisted the doorknob. His eyes widened, and his spirits lifted, when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Said Gordo, feeling his face getting red again.  
  
"Hey Gordo" She replied.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 A Summer Afternoon

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, first off, thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. The response has been great! Second, I hope this chapter won't be to confusing or hard to read. I go back and forth between Lizzie's p.o.v. and Gordo's p.o.v much more often than I did in the other 3 chapters. Ok, on w/ the story.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
"What's up?" Asks Gordo.  
  
Lizzie can see him blushing, but doesn't mention it. She looks into his eyes and feels like she could just get lost in them. She has never felt this way about someone before. Even when it came to Ethan. All looks, no personality. And that's what made it so different about Gordo. He was pretty cute actually. His smile. His eyes. And of course. His great personality. Such a sweet guy. Suddenly, she realized that she had been staring at Gordo, not saying a thing for a good few moments. She quickly averted her eyes.  
  
"Listen, uh. Gordo." She stammered.  
  
She tried to find the right words. But.they just wouldn't come out. Telling Gordo how she felt was going to be harder than she thought. And, as bad as she wanted to be with him, she was also a little afraid of tarnishing their long friendship. What was she to do? How was she going to tell him? She wanted Gordo more than anything right now. She wanted his lips against hers. His hands entwined with hers. She felt really lightheaded.  
  
"Yeah Lizzie?"  
  
Gordo chimed in, bringing Lizzie back to reality. She quickly came up with something.  
  
"Hey, you wanna go to the Digital Bean?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Well, we go to the digital bean all the time. Why don't we do something else for a change?"  
  
Something else? She had an idea of something else she wanted to do for a change. The image of Gordo kissing Lizzie from her dream flashed in her head for a split second.  
  
"It sure is hot out today." Said Lizzie.  
  
What? Where did that come from? Wherever it came from, it sure seemed like a stupid thing to say.  
  
"Well, why don't we go down to the lake today?" Asked Gordo.  
  
Lizzie's eyes lit up. This was a great chance for her to show him how she felt. She agreed and told him that she would be back in an hour, ready to go. Gordo shut the door. She sighed, and started walking home. She practically melted looking into his eyes. What bathing suit was she going to where? Should she do her hair again? It is just going to get messed up anyway. But she wanted him to see how pretty she could be. She ran home, feeling so happy.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
Wow. He wasn't expecting to suddenly come up with that suggestion. Going to the lake? Gordo just didn't want to go to the Digital Bean again. Now he couldn't wait to see her again. Only an hour right? 10 minutes went by, and it started to feel like 10 hours. Yep. This was going to be such a long hour. He quickly rushed into the shower. Even though he was just going to get messed up again, he had to look good for her. Even if he wasn't sure if Lizzie liked him back.  
  
He got out of the shower, and put his swim trunks and a shirt on. He looked at the clock. 25 more minutes. Ugh! This was killing him. Every second away from Lizzie felt like an eternity. But, they get to go swimming in the lake together, so the wait will be well worth it. Just like at the beach, the lake was another opportunity for Gordo to feel the heat of Lizzie brushing up against him underwater.  
  
25 minutes finally go by, and there is a knock at the door. He opened it, and saw Lizzie, looking absolutely beautiful, wearing a pink bikini top, and blue shorts, her golden blond hair slightly blowing in the wind.  
  
"Ready to go Gordo?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Y-Yeah. Let's go." Stuttered Gordo.  
  
As they walked to the lake, he realized not a word was escaping their mouths. He looked over at Lizzie, and felt that fluttery feeling in his stomach again.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't SHE saying anything? Usually when they went to the lake there was plenty of chatter. Of course, whenever they went to the lake Miranda was with them. So then of course there is going to be a lot of talking. She saw the lake up ahead. The sun made the lake shimmer, but a few gray clouds were beginning to form.  
  
Oh no! What if it rains? No. She can't be pessimistic about something like this. She has to tell Gordo how she feels before it's too late. Because, what if she doesn't tell him soon? And another girl enters the equation and Gordo doesn't have those feelings toward her anymore? She couldn't stand thinking about that prospect, so she decided to get it out of her mind. She challenged Gordo to a race to the lake up ahead.  
  
"Your on McGuire!" Said Gordo.  
  
He went bolting ahead, and she started to run. He was winning, partly because he was faster, and mostly because Lizzie wanted him to win. Gordo did a little victory dance that made Lizzie laugh.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
He loved Lizzie's laugh. A warm feeling went over him whenever he heard her giggle. Especially when it's something that he said, that made her laugh. They jumped into the lake and began a splash war. They laughed and kept this small water battle up for a good 10 minutes. Gordo stopping from time to time to admire Lizzie's beauty. However, the usual glimmer of sunlight in her hair was not present. He looked up into the sky and saw the clouds were looming overhead. He didn't think much of them, but just in case, he moved the towels, and beach bag Lizzie brought, underneath the covered picnic area, onto one of the tables.  
  
Gordo went back into the water, and.Lizzie was gone. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Oh no, did she leave? Did the looming rain scare her off? Suddenly, a hand clasped around his leg, and pulled him under. It was Lizzie, underneath the water. She bolted up and swam away.  
  
"Oh, you're going down McGuire!" Said Gordo jokingly.  
  
Lizzie stopped up ahead suddenly. Gordo wondered why, but was soon answered as he felt a raindrop hit his shoulder.  
  
END P.O.V.  
  
Soon, that small drop became a drizzle. The two of them decided to get out of the lake and start home. But before they could even do that, the small drizzle became a downpour. They ran under the covered area to get out of the rain. They looked at one another and immediately had a feeling of warmth throughout their bodies as they gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4! BWA HA HA! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Almost Pefect

GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
They were both pretty cold, as the rain poured outside of the covered area they were in. The afternoon rain seemed to cast an aqua glow onto them. She looked incredible. Whether she had her makeup on, or whether it was just her natural beauty, she always looked stunning. Her arms were clasped around herself, somewhat shivering. He offered his towel to Lizzie to warm her up. She declined it, and at first this made Gordo feel pretty bad.that is, until she reached into the beach bag she brought.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
She reached into her bag and pulled out a blanket. She didn't really think anything of it when she packed it, because, among a few other things, she always packed that in her bag. Now, though, Lizzie was glad she did pack it. She sat on the bench and started to wrap herself up in it. She asked a blushing Gordo if he wanted to sit next to her, and that she'd let him have some of the blanket. Gordo obliged and sat next to Lizzie. The blanket didn't cover them up real well, so Lizzie decided to snuggle in closer to Gordo. There shoulders were touching, and she felt the world seem to slip away from her. She could feel the warmth between them, and wondered why she never noticed that the perfect guy was right under her nose the whole time.  
  
Ethan. That's why. Ethan Craft was the reason she was so oblivious every single day. Lizzie was glad that she was over him. The blanket covered them, and Lizzie looked out into the rain. It was raining pretty hard. She looked over at Gordo. She was sure that he stopped trying to hide his flushed cheeks. She could see a small smile on is face, and she loved every minute they were spending together, cuddled underneath this blanket, shoulders pressed against one another's.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
Gordo loved every single second they were close. Oh, how he longed to have her hand holding his. The rain didn't bother him anymore; in fact, he saw it now, as kind of a blessing. They wouldn't have ended up under this blanket if not for the downpour. He looked over at Lizzie and saw the smile on her face. That beautiful smile, that seemed to light up the sky on the darkest of days. His previous notion of Lizzie not wanting to become more than friends, had really started to change as they sat underneath this blanket.  
  
Maybe Lizzie really did like him back! Thank god Miranda wasn't here, or he defiantly wouldn't have been able to do something like this. Miranda would be talking to Lizzie, and vise versa. Gordo would just be sitting there not paying attention to the conversation, but staring at Lizzie, hoping for something to one day happen, like what is happening now with the blanket. He heard her yawn and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Gordo felt like he must have died, because this seemed like heaven to him. Being this close to Lizzie made him very happy. Then, he felt an aching in his heart when her realized he still had to tell her how he felt. Unfortunately, even with them underneath the blanket. Even with their shoulders touching. Even with Lizzie's head resting against him. There was still some strand of uncertainty about whether Lizzie liked him.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
She felt so good; her head resting against his shoulder was an incredible feeling. Her stomach did somersaults as she thought about going ahead and telling him exactly how she felt. How incredible she thought he was. What a cute smile he had. What a sweet guy he's been. She wanted to just pick up his hand, and hold it in hers, never to let go. She raised her head and looked at Gordo. She looked down at the ground a second, then back up at him. His eyes. She felt great looking into them.  
  
"Hey, uh Gordo? Can I talk to you about something?" She asked.  
  
"Sure Lizzie. You can talk to me about anything, right?" Gordo Answered.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, with a nervous laugh.  
  
She tried to come up with the right words. Should she just say that she likes him? Should she hold his hand while doing it? Should she just kiss him and let that get the message across? She couldn't think of what to do. She opened her mouth to say something.  
  
And before she had a chance to, the sound of a car horn could be heard. The turned their heads, and through the rain saw the McGuire family van. Lizzie's mom walked through the rain, holding an umbrella.  
  
"Oh, you kids must be freezing." She said.  
  
The two got up, packed Lizzie's bag, and headed for the car, huddled underneath of the umbrella. As they rode home Lizzie sat there thinking how badly that moment was ruined. It was perfect; she was about to reveal her feelings, when her mom had to appear out of nowhere. They stopped at Gordo's house, and Lizzie walked out with him, holding the umbrella over his head. They stood on the door stoop and looked at each other for a few moments.  
  
"So, uh. Lizzie. What were, uh, you going to say to me?" Asked Gordo.  
  
Lizzie, with a very disappointed feeling, looked at him.  
  
"Nothing. It-It was nothing."  
  
They said bye to each other, and Gordo walked into the house. As she walked back to her car she fought back tears. She didn't want her mom seeing them.  
  
When the got home she went to her room and locked the door. She dropped onto the bed, and planted her face into her pillow. She cried for so long. Why didn't she say anything at Gordo's house? Why was this so hard for her? She wanted Gordo so bad, but it was like trying to grab a hologram. It was right in front of her, yet she couldn't grasp it. She thought about their shoulders touching. The rain continued to come down outside, and the day slowly turned to night. She laid on her bed, staring at the picture of Gordo in her yearbook. She seemed to have the urge to turn to the back of the yearbook every few minutes, to read what Gordo had written.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
He sat on his bed with the most disappointed look on his face. He let his face drop into the palms of his hand. Was Lizzie going to say something? Was she going to say that she liked him? He replayed the entire afternoon in his head, and thought about how close they were. It seemed like an eternity when he was waiting for Lizzie earlier today, but it only seemed like brief flash of time that they got to be so close to one another.  
  
He remembered feeling the heat radiating from the point where their shoulders were touching. How warm his cheeks felt when Lizzie put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Gordo 'ol pal, you've got it bad." He said to himself.  
  
He looked at the time and saw that it was late. His parent had already gone to bed. He figured though, that tomorrow was another day. Maybe he would be able to tell her then?  
  
An unlikely possibility, but maybe something would give him that extra push to really show how he felt? He hoped so. He needed it to happen. He needed to feel Lizzie's body close to his again. This wasn't some simple thing were he needed a girlfriend. This was much more complicated. He needed Lizzie, and no one else was going to change that.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Some Time At The Mall

Authors note: Well, I got your reviews. I took them into consideration. 1) I love the response I'm getting. So positive. 2) To all the reviewers wanting more dialogue don't worry. You only had to wait one more chapter, and here it is. I had planned this one to have lots of dialogue in it from the beginning, so I'm way ahead of you. Hope you like it! 3) Finally, to the Shaniqua girl, you need to get a life, if this is how you spend your time. Reading a Lizzie story so you can flame it. Oh, and uh, one more thing Shaniqua. Just because I'm a guy and like Romance, does not make me gay. Now that that's out of the way. On w/ the story.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
Lizzie looked out her window, at the beautiful sunny morning. This was the day. She was going to tell Gordo how she felt. She made sure she looked perfect again, and walked down the stairs. She went into the kitchen, with a smile on her face, and grabbed a box of cereal. She looked up and saw her mom, looking perplexed at her. She asked her what the matter was.  
  
"Well.I mean, look at you. Your so, dolled up today." Said Lizzie's mom.  
  
"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Replied Lizzie.  
  
"And you have been acting very strange lately. Is this about a crush on a boy?"  
  
Lizzie's heart started to beat a little faster.  
  
"Yeah mom. It-it is a crush."  
  
A crush? It was a little more than a crush. This was an infatuation that was driving her up the wall.  
  
"Well who is it Lizzie?"  
  
"I-I don't want to tell you."  
  
"You don't? Well, I could just guess. Now let's see. Hmm.It's Gordo isn't it?"  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened, and her head quickly turned to Matt, who had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Why would you tell her Matt?" She yelled.  
  
"I didn't tell here!" Said Matt, defensively.  
  
She looked at her mom.  
  
"Calm down Lizzie. Matt didn't say anything to me."  
  
He didn't? If Matt didn't tell her mom, then how did.  
  
"How did you know it was Gordo?"  
  
"Mother's intuition Lizzie. Mother's intuition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, I've seen the way he acts around you. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you caught on. I really knew it when I saw you two bundled up in that blanket together yesterday."  
  
Moms always seem to know this stuff. Lizzie apologized to Matt for yelling at him. He told her not to worry about it. She ran upstairs to call Gordo. She reached for the phone, but before she could pick it up, it rang. Her hand started to shake, in hopes that it would be Gordo on the other end. She picked it up, and sure enough it was her, scraggily haired best friend on the other end.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. I'm pretty bored. You want to do something today?" Said Gordo.  
  
"Yeah I'd love too! Uh, I mean. Sure, what?" Replied Lizzie.  
  
Gordo couldn't miss that hint of excitement in her voice. He really started to believe that Lizzie liked him back, but as the case has been, he was still fairly unsure.  
  
"Well.There's really not to much to do in this town. Why don't we go walk around the mall?" Suggested Gordo.  
  
"Sounds good! I'll meet you at your house." Answered Lizzie.  
  
"All right. See you later."  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
He heard a click, and hung up the phone and ran into the bathroom. He fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, and put a little bit of cologne on; something he wasn't too used to doing. After the blanket thing yesterday, he felt really good about saying something. He was up early again thinking things through and decided that this was the day that he was going to tell her. Whatever response he would get, he would sort out when the time came.  
  
A few hours went by, and finally it was the afternoon. That's when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, and saw Lizzie. She was even more beautiful today than she was yesterday. He hair flowed in the wind. She was wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt, with a skirt that went just above the knees. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight.  
  
"You ready to go?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah!" Replied Gordo.  
  
The mall was, like the lake, in walking distance of their neighborhood, so it wasn't a big deal not getting a ride there. Besides, Gordo got to spend even more time with just Lizzie.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
She walked right next to Gordo, trying not to be to far away from him. Lizzie practically melted at the smell of Gordo's cologne. Since when did he start wearing cologne? She let her hand fall to her side, so it was close to Gordo's. Their hands brushed up against each other's, and they quickly pulled them away. Lizzie was blushing like crazy. She wished that she could have just grabbed Gordo's hand, instead of pulling hers away. She saw the mall up ahead.  
  
They entered the bustling shopping center and walked around. They passed by a clothing store. Gordo asked if she wanted to go in, but Lizzie knew that Gordo probably wouldn't have enjoyed it to much. They passed by a video game store, and she asked Gordo if he wanted to go in, even though she didn't want to at all.  
  
"No, it's ok Lizzie. I know how much you hate those type of things." He said, "Why don't we just get a bite to eat?"  
  
Lizzie loved how sweet Gordo was, always putting her first. They sat down to eat at a table after getting some food from the food court.  
  
END. P.O.V.  
  
They both wanted to tell each other how they felt. Maybe as they ate, one of them would be able to. Over a little ways, out of their site, Kate was talking to a group of her friends.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Said Kate, to her friends, "If I can't be happy with Ethan, than Lizzie and Gordo can never be happy!"  
  
"Come on Kate! Do it! We dare you!" Said one of the friends.  
  
Kate hid behind some bushes, scheming against the two lovebirds. Kate may have helped Lizzie realized that Gordo liked her, the other night, but she was not going to shot down by Ethan, and not get some type of restitution! Lizzie got up to refill her drink. This was Kate's move. She got up went over to Gordo, grabbed him, and kissed him. Gordo would have reacted if it weren't for him being so shocked. She held her lips to his, until Lizzie came back to witness this. Lizzie dropped her drink onto the floor at the sight of it.  
  
"G-Gordo? And Kate?" She said.  
  
Gordo stammered to say something, but Kate clasped his mouth shut. Her being taller than him also made her fairly stronger than him, so Gordo couldn't pry his mouth open from her grasp. Lizzie would have realized this, if it didn't feel like her heart had been shattered into a million pieces.  
  
"Thanks for the kiss Gordo. I didn't think you would kiss me like that."  
  
Did Lizzie hear this right? Gordo kissed her?  
  
"That's right. Gordy and me are a couple. And he brought you here to show you personally."  
  
Lizzie tried to fight back immense tears. She wanted to yell how much she hated Gordo right now. Instead, she ran out of the mall. Gordo, finally free of Kate's hand, shot up from the table.  
  
"LIZZIE WAIT!" He yelled, and then he looked at Kate, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? NONE OF IT WAS TRUE!"  
  
Kate had an evil sneer on her face. As she watched this event unfold right in front of her eyes. It was too good to be true! Her glee suddenly ended, when she noticed the cold, angry look Gordo was giving her.  
  
"Kate. I know you can be mean, but that was going too far."  
  
Gordo noticed Ethan walking with another girl, and something came out of Gordo's mouth that surprised even him.  
  
"THAT IS WHY EVERYONE, EVEN ETHAN, HATES YOU. THAT IS WHY YOU WILL NEVER BE WITH HIM." He looked coldly at Kate again, "That is why you will always be alone."  
  
Kate had a shocked look on her face. Gordo ran out of the mall, but didn't see Lizzie anywhere. Very disappointed, he began his walk home.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 Lizzie and Gordo

LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
Lizzie ran into the house, tears rolling down the side of her face. She ran past her parents and Matt, and straight into her room. Locking the door, she threw herself on the bed, and planted her face in her pillow. How could Gordo do that to her? Her best friend.With Kate! Lizzie couldn't stand it. All her thoughts of Gordo were suddenly shattered as she saw the image of Kate kissing him. She hated Gordo for what he did. Sure, he probably didn't have any clue that she liked him, but even to do that to a friend was low. Gordo always went on and on about how mean and stupid Kate is. About how he could never like someone like that witch. She cried in her room for quite sometime. She picked up her yearbook, and saw the picture of Gordo. She ripped out the page and threw it against the wall. Holding a teddy bear, she buried her face again, into her pillow.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
As Gordo walked home, the image of Lizzie's shocked expression burned in his mind. He hated Kate, even more than before. And he didn't think Lizzie's surprise was because she liked him either. Did Lizzie feel betrayed by her best friend? That's exactly what he thought Lizzie believed. He needed to talk to her. When he got home he immediately called Lizzie.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't answer. Gordo tried a few more times the rest of the day, before finally giving up.  
  
The next day rolled around, and again he tried calling her, but to no avail. After several failed attempts, he decided to just go over to Lizzie's house. He walked out of the house, and began his walk to Lizzie's. It was beginning to get dark, but Gordo had to do something. What would he do? What would he say? It didn't matter. He would get there, and whatever would happen, would happen. He stood at the end of the sidewalk, looking over at Lizzie's front door. He slowly made his way to the door. He knocked and Matt opened it.  
  
"Uh, Hi Matt. Is Lizzie home?" Asked Gordo.  
  
"Yeah she's here. But she's been up in her room the whole time."  
  
"Well, can you ask her to come down here?"  
  
Matt ran upstairs, but wasn't up there long before he came back down.  
  
"She, uh, doesn't want to see you." Said a surprised Matt.  
  
"I need to talk to her!" Gordo said to him, urgently.  
  
Matt contemplated something for a minute, and then looked up at Gordo.  
  
"I have an idea." Said Matt.  
  
He led Gordo up the stairs. They went into his room, and Matt picked up a close pin. He walked over to Lizzie's door, and quite as a mouse, picked the lock. He turned the pin around in the hole; until finally a click was heard. Gordo slowly entered, and saw Lizzie lying on her bed, her face in her pillow.  
  
END P.O.V.  
  
"Lizzie?" Said Gordo.  
  
Her head bolted up, and she looked angrily at Gordo.  
  
"I said I didn't want to see you! Just leave me alone!" Shouted Lizzie.  
  
"No! I won't leave until I get a chance to talk to you!" Said Gordo.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you. You lied to me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kate! You always said how gross Kate was, now I find out that you're an item."  
  
"WHAT? That's not what happened at all!"  
  
"Then why did you kiss her??"  
  
"She kissed me!"  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
Gordo walked over to Lizzie.  
  
"No! I am not leaving until you hear me out!"  
  
Without giving Lizzie any chance to respond, he explained everything. Lizzie looked at him shocked.  
  
"There! That is what happened! Do you still not want to talk to me?" Yelled Gordo.  
  
"Well, I-" Said Lizzie, nervously.  
  
"And why were are you getting so upset anyway?"  
  
"It's just-"  
  
"And you're my friend! Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Because I like you!" Yelled Lizzie, Gordo's mouth closing instantly, "I like you a lot more than a friend Gordo! That's why I acted like that."  
  
She plopped down on her bed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"You-you do?" Asked Gordo.  
  
"Yes. Ever since I found out that you liked me-"  
  
"Wait! You found out that I like you?"  
  
"Yes. At that mystery party."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
Lizzie thought a second about whether she was going to tell Gordo who it was, or not. She decided not too.  
  
"No one important."  
  
Gordo sat down next to Lizzie, and they were both silent for a minute. Lizzie's head popped up and she ran over to the wall. She picked up a crumpled piece of paper. She opened it, and looked at the picture of Gordo. She sat down next to him. She dropped the paper to the floor, and looked into Gordo's eyes. All the day's events seemed to slip away from both of them when their eyes met. Gordo put his hand onto Lizzie's. She turned her hand over, and grasped his.  
  
"Lizzie.I-I'm sorry I yelled at you."  
  
"No Gordo. I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."  
  
"I really like you Lizzie. I've wanted to say something for the longest time. When we were at the party, I tried, but couldn't do it. When you were going out with Ronnie, I was so jealous. And well.I guess you could say that I am one 'Confused Guy'."  
  
Lizzie's eyes brightened and a smile overtook her face.  
  
"You were 'Confused Guy'?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
Gordo nodded his head, as his face became red. Lizzie hugged Gordo. She felt like she could hold him forever and never let go. A tear rolled down her cheek. Gordo felt as if a weight had been completely lifted off of his shoulders. Lizzie let go of Gordo and looked at him again. She quickly kissed him. While their lips only met for a few brief moments, they both felt like it lasted an eternity. Just then Matt slowly peeked his head in. Gordo looked at him, as did Lizzie.  
  
"You know Lizzie. If Matt hadn't of picked your lock, I would still be downstairs, probably back at home."  
  
Lizzie got up and hugged her brother. She sat back down on her bed, and Matt left the room. They looked at each other for a few more minutes, saying nothing. All their frustrations were finally gone. They both knew exactly how each other felt, as they held each other's hand. Wow. Holding hands. The warm feeling they got from each other as there hands were entwined, was something they had both been longing for, and at long last, they had gotten it. Gordo looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. Gordo and Lizzie walked to the front door. They looked at each other, the stars shining brightly in the sky.  
  
"So um. What do we do now?" Asked Gordo.  
  
"I guess we have our first date." Said Lizzie.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything. Taking an ode from someone in a dream she had recently, Lizzie puts hands on the sides of Gordo's face, and passionately kissed him. Gordo put his hands on the side of Lizzie's waist. Their lips embraced one another's for the longest time. After the kiss was over, Gordo and Lizzie said bye to each other, and Gordo walked home. She looked up into the sky. Lizzie had never seen such a beautiful night, and she felt like she could just kiss the stars for shining so bright.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
Lizzie was ecstatic. She ran into the house and kissed her mom and dad. Matt passed on a kiss, so Lizzie just ran past him, patting his head. She ran into her room, and plopped down on the bed, with the biggest smile on her face that almost seemed to light up the neighborhood. She wished Miranda were here so she could tell her! Lizzie grabbed the yearbook page on the ground, and tried to straighten it out. Unfortunately the entire paper was crinkled and ruined now. She sighed, crumpled it back up and threw it to her trashcan. It completely missed, and landed to the side.  
  
"I have such bad aim." She said.  
  
Suddenly, something struck her like an oncoming freight train.  
  
"AIM! Of course!"  
  
She ran to her computer and turned it on. After getting online, she went into AIM. Why didn't it ever strike her before to check online? Probably because her mind was too far off, elsewhere. She checked her buddy list and saw that spanishchika26 was on.  
  
Mclizzie99: Hey Miranda!  
  
Spanishchika26: Hey Lizzie! Glad we finally get a chance to talk! Where have u been?  
  
Mclizzie99: Finding the boy of my dreams.  
  
Spanishchika26: You got a b/f? Do tell  
  
Mclizzie99: Well, he's not really my b/f yet, but he's really sweet. He's got a cute smile.  
  
Spanishchika26: Do I know him?  
  
Mclizzie99: Yeah, you know him.  
  
A few seconds go by, and Miranda didn't respond. Lizzie waited a little bit more, and then Miranda finally answered back.  
  
Spanishchika26: lol. It's Gordo isn't it?  
  
Lizzie suddenly got a surprised look on her face.  
  
Mclizzie99: Yeah. How did you know?  
  
Spanishchika26: Lizzie, I knew ever since you went out with Ronnie that he liked you. He acted so jealous! It was so cute!  
  
Spanishchika26: Everyone knew it. It surprised me that you were so in the dark about it. It's about time you realized it.  
  
Mclizzie99: Well, we are going to have a date tomorrow.  
  
Spanishchika26: oooh, Lizzie! Aww. That's great. I think you two will make a cute couple.  
  
Mclizzie99: And you know what else?  
  
Mclizzie99: I kissed him! Twice!  
  
Spanishchika26: OMG!!!!!  
  
Spanishchika26: I have missed so much since I've been gone! You have to fill me in!  
  
Lizzie talked to Miranda online for most of the night. She told her about the party. About how Kate told Lizzie that Gordo liked her. What Gordo wrote in her yearbook. The kiss she gave him. The time spent at the lake, and everything else, even the part about Kate at the mall today, and finally, the events that unfolded earlier this evening. After hours and hours of catching up, she was finally finished talking to Miranda. It was about 1 o' clock in the morning. But how could she ever get to sleep? She was so excited about their date. What were they going to do? Were they going to just go to a movie at night? Whatever they did, she thought that it would be great to be with Gordo.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
He was wide-awake. There was no way Gordo could fall asleep after what had happened. He had kissed Lizzie! Twice! Well, maybe Lizzie initiated them, but it didn't matter to him in the least bit. He remembered the electricity between them when they locked lips, the warmth that came off of Lizzie's hands against his cheeks. Gordo felt like he had been so . . . Un-Gordo today. He would have never been able to tell off Kate the way he did. But the way she treated them, especially Lizzie, drove Gordo to do that.  
  
He didn't know what Lizzie had planned for tomorrow, but if she didn't come up with anything, Gordo had many plans. He grabbed on of his CD's, and put on happy go lucky, tropical sounding song. He did a really cheesy dance, but it didn't matter to him. He was feeling good. On top of the world. He had the music up full blast, and he didn't even realize what time it was.  
  
That is, until his dad came in and told him to turn it off. Gordo looked at the clock. Wow, 1:20. He needed to get to sleep. He turned off his lights, and got into bed. However, it wasn't another hour before Gordo was finally able to get to sleep.  
END OF CHAPTER 7. WHEW, THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. BUT THE STORY IS NOT DONE YET FOLKS. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8 The First Date

LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly into the window, and it cast a golden glow onto her bed. She looked at the time. 10 A.M. luckily she didn't wake up too late. She ran downstairs and hurried through a box of cereal. As she began to run upstairs, her mom got in front of her. She looked at Lizzie with a sly smile. Oh great. She knows. Matt was standing behind her, sniffing a five-dollar bill. Lizzie looked at him.  
  
"Yeah. I told her this time." He snickered.  
  
Waving the money in the air, he went off running. She looked nervously at her mom.  
  
"So, you and Gordo huh?"  
  
"Ahem. Uh, yeah. M-me and Gordo."  
  
"My little Lizzie is growing up."  
  
"Mom, I've had boyfriends before. And besides, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet."  
  
"Heh-Heh. Ok, I you say so." Lizzie's mom replied sarcastically, "Well Lizzie, Gordo is a nice boy. I trust him."  
  
And with that Lizzie conversation with her mom ended, and she flew back up to her room. Flung her closet doors open, looking for the most absolutely perfect thing she had. She had nothing perfect. Lizzie didn't care; she searched through her cloths to find something good. The whole time, wondering what Gordo had planned for today.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
He found the nicest cloths he had. Gordo had already taken a shower, put on cologne, and did his hair. Well. He did the best he could with it anyway. He picked up his list of things he planned for the day. He shoved it into his pocket. He hoped that Lizzie didn't plan anything, because he had a great day planned. Of course, he didn't know why he was getting ready so fast. His plans wouldn't be able to take effect until later that evening.  
  
He went over to the phone and called Lizzie.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lizzie."  
  
"Hey Gordo!"  
  
"Well, I know what we can do today."  
  
"Great! What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, I figured tonight, we could go see a movie, and then I have a surprise to show you afterwards."  
  
"Oh Gordo, your so sweet! I can't wait to see what it is!"  
  
"So, I'll get my parents to drive us to the movies around 6. Is that all right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you tonight!"  
  
"All right Lizzie. Bye."  
  
"Bye Gordo!"  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
Tonight at 6? Oh man, that was such a long ways off. What could the surprise be? She couldn't wait to find out. What movie were they going to see? Probably a scary movie. At least that's why she was hoping. Gordo would probably love it if she were go grab onto him during the scary parts.  
  
Eventually, after a very, very long day, 6 o clock rolled around, and she was raring and ready to go. She checked her hair. Perfect. Her cloths? Perfect. Her makeup? Perfect. She wore pink lipstick, which she hoped Gordo would like. Lizzie heard a knock on the door, and she hurried to it. She opened it, and their stood Gordo. He looked so cute! And that smile. She loved his smile. How on earth she never noticed his smile before was beyond her.  
  
Lizzie said by to his mom, and got into the car with Gordo and his dad. They sat in the back. Gordo's hand was nervously fidgeting on the middle seat. Lizzie put her hand over his, and it stopped moving. They held hands the entire ride to the theater. Gordo's dad kept droning on about some psychiatric mumbo jumbo, but she didn't care. By the time they had finally arrived at the theater, Lizzie was in the middle seat, sitting only inches away from Gordo. There hands never left one another's as they walked up to the ticket counter. There were plenty of other people their from their school. A few noticed her and Gordo together, but Lizzie realized that they had generally unsurprised looks.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
Gordo thought this was great. Holding hands with Lizzie McGuire. He dreaded when the time came that he had to let go. He and Lizzie looked up at the different movies that were playing. Hmm. It was either the lovey- dovey chick flick, the insane action movie, or the scary film. Well, the choice was obvious. He got two tickets for the scary movie. They entered the theater and sat in their seats. The movie started and Lizzie and Gordo never let go of each other's hands.  
  
END P.O.V.  
  
The movie continued, and more scary things happened. Lizzie wasn't very scared, but she didn't let Gordo see that. She cringed onto him several times during the movie. Gordo loved every second of it. No not the movie. Every second of Lizzie clinging to his arm. The electricity between them was obvious. They clearly couldn't get enough of each other.  
  
The movie eventually ended, and they exited the theater. Lizzie noticed that Gordo's dad was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where is your dad Gordo?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"He's not picking us up yet. Or picking us up here. I'm going to show you the surprise now."  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
Oh yeah, the surprise! She completely forgot about that.  
  
"All right Gordo! Where is it?"  
  
"Well Lizzie, just follow me."  
  
They walked away from the theater. She looked up into the sky. Stars were shining through the clouds above. She couldn't wait to see the surprise Gordo had in store for her. They kept walking and finally go to where they needed to be.  
  
"All right Lizzie. Here we are." Said Gordo, "Here is your surprise!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Surprise

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, readers. Sorry, I didn't update as fast as the other chapters. Been busy wit real life stuff. Now, on w/ the story.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
Lizzie looked around. The lake? This couldn't be the whole surprise could it? No, it couldn't. Lizzie looked at Gordo, and knew that there was more up his sleeve than just a trip to the lake.  
  
"The lake Gordo?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Well, the lake isn't the whole thing." He answeredd.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Well, look up into the sky."  
  
Lizzie looked into the sky and saw that the starry sky was almost completely covered by clouds. Gordo also told her to look over at the covered area. She did, and there was a beach bag there, and two towels.  
  
"Luckily the weather worked out exactly like I hoped it would." Said Gordo.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Well, we can go swimming in the lake. That is, until it rains. And then-"  
  
"And then we go under the cover area, and sit under the blanket like last time!"  
  
"Yep! Now you see it."  
  
"Oh, Gordo, that is so sweet! Uh, but what do we do about our bathing suits."  
  
Gordo walked over to the beach bag. He pulled out Lizzie's swimsuit and his own swimsuit.  
  
"Uh, Gordo. How did you get my bathing suit?"  
  
"Well, I had Matt smuggle it out. Now, go change over in that bathroom over there."  
  
He pointed to a small bathroom, located a little bit further down the park, away from the lake.  
  
"All right! Be back in a minute!"  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
Gordo watched as Lizzie ran to the bathroom. Her hair flowed in the wind, and Gordo changed into his swimsuit. He looked up at the sky,  
  
"Everything is perfect."  
  
He thought about how great it was to finally be with Lizzie. All the angst he went through, and it was finally upon him. Gordo looked at the calm waters. He pictured a few days ago, when they were in this exact area, having a splash war. Lizzie came running up, and Gordo blushed at the sight of her in her swimsuit.  
  
They ran into the water, and had another splash war, this time, though, exchanging a kiss every once and a while. Then Lizzie felt a drop of water on her shoulder. Gordo did to, and the rain started to come down. They ran out, hand in hand, and went under the covered area. It began to rain hard and Gordo pulled out the blanket.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
Gordo was amazing. He was doing everything that happened the other day. They sat, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, the heat radiating from the two lovebirds. There hands were entwined underneath the blanket, and they watched as the rain came down around them. Lizzie laid his head on Gordo's shoulder, and felt her eyes get heavy. She let her eyes close, and felt so relaxed, and safe next to him. Lizzie opened her eyes, and saw him reach behind him and pick up a watch. He looked at it and then looked at Lizzie.  
  
"You know everything about this is same right?"  
  
"You mean tonight is the same as the other day?"  
  
"Yep. Right down to-"  
  
Gordo didn't get to finish, when a horn honked. No, Gordo couldn't have gotten everything the same, could he? That question was soon answered, when Lizzie's mom came through the rain holding an umbrella.  
  
Lizzie got a big smile, and kissed Gordo. They picked up there things, and got into the van. The entire ride home, their hands were together. When they dropped Gordo off, they stood on his door stoop yet again.  
  
"Gordo. Remember when we stood like this a few days ago? I really wanted to tell you that I liked you, but I just couldn't."  
  
"Lizzie, I wanted to tell you to, but I wasn't able-"  
  
Gordo didn't get a chance to finish, as Lizzie pressed her lips to his. The kiss seemed to last forever. She pulled away and looked shyly at Gordo.  
  
"So, I guess this means we are boyfriend and girlfriend now huh?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"From what I can tell." Replied Gordo.  
  
They said bye to each other, but it took them a little bit before they would let go of each other's hands. Gordo walked into his house, while Lizzie went into the van. The whole way home her mom was asking questions. Typical mom stuff. After getting through that hailstorm of a conversation, Lizzie ran up to her room. She opened up her drawer to change into her pajamas. She screamed at the site of a cockroach sitting in her drawer. Then from behind her she heard maniacal laughter. She turned around and saw Matt, laughing like crazy.  
  
"HA-HA! I finally got you with that!" Said Matt.  
  
He ran past Lizzie, grabbed the fake cockroach, and ran out of her room, before she had any chance to react. She shook it off, and grabbed her pajamas. She changed, and went to bed, so happy of the day's events.  
  
The next day, Lizzie asked Gordo if he could come over. She sat by the door, but after about an hour, he never showed up.  
  
"Where's Gordo? He wouldn't just not come, would he?"  
  
Then Lizzie heard the phone ring. She picked it up, and it was Gordo's dad.  
  
"Mr. Gordon?" Answered Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie. We are at the hospital. Something has happened to Gordo."  
  
Tears immediately began to tear up.  
  
"W-Well, what happened?" Asked Lizzie trembling.  
  
Mr. Gordon paused for a few seconds, and then answered her.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 At The Hospital

LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
"Mr. Gordon? Mr. Gordon, are you there?" Yelled Lizzie, into the phone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lizzie, I was just talking with the doctor."  
  
"Why is Gordo in the hospital?"  
  
"He was hit by a car."  
  
"What? Oh no!"  
  
"B-"  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone, not hearing what else Gordo's dad had to say. Lizzie immediately got her parents, and they drove her to the hospital. It seemed like an eternity before she got there, and she was so worried about him. How badly hurt was he? What if he has amnesia? She couldn't bare the thought of Gordo not remembering who she was. So many thoughts were flying through her head; she started to break out in a sweat. She wiped her forehead, and then they arrived at the hospital. The traffic had been horrible, so it had taken them about an hour to get there. Lizzie didn't wait for her parents. She ran in, and found out where Gordo's room was. He ran to the room, and Gordo's dad was standing outside the room, talking with the doctor. Lizzie tried to hold back the tears of worry she had, when she went up to him.  
  
"Is Gordo OK?" Asked a panicked Lizzie.  
  
"Well, that's what I was going to tell you," Said Mr. Gordon, "Heh. But you hung up on me. He's fine Lizzie, it's just a broken leg."  
  
She felt as if a large sack had been dropped from her head down to her feet. She was so happy that Gordo was ok. She ran past them and went in. Lizzie looked at a sleeping Gordo. He looked so cute and calm lying there. She almost felt like she could snuggle up next to him. She walked over to him and nudged his shoulder.  
  
"Gordo." She whispered, "Gordo, wake up."  
  
She kissed his forehead, as he slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Oh hey. Sorry I didn't show up today."  
  
Could he be any sweeter? Here he was, lying on the bed with a cast on, recovering from being hit by a car, and he still apologized for not coming over. Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Gordo, it's ok. I mean, you got hit by a car for cryin' out loud."  
  
"Heh. Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
"Well, I am not leaving your side, until you get better."  
  
Then it hit her. She realized why all of this seemed so familiar. Lizzie now found her self in Gordo's position. Just like when Gordo took care of her in 4th grade when her leg was broken, she was going to repay him. They held there hands together and just sat their, saying nothing. They didn't need to. Looking into each other's eyes was all they needed.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
Sure, a car hit him, but for some reason, Gordo couldn't shake off the fact that he never made it to Lizzie's. He felt bad, even if Lizzie didn't want him to. Either way, this kinda sucked. He was looking forward to all the things he was going to do with Lizzie this summer, but now he was going to be stuck at home. The warmth radiating from there hands did make Gordo feel a little better though. He suddenly looked up.  
  
"Hey there Gordo. You ok?" Said Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, where is Mr. McGuire?" Asked Gordo.  
  
Just then, he saw Mr. McGuire enter, with a sub sandwich. Mrs. McGuire looked at him with an irritated look.  
  
"What? WHAT?? I was hungry!" Said Mr. McGuire defensively.  
  
Gordo only laughed. He looked over and saw Lizzie laughing nervously, her cheeks getting red. He smiled, and then looked back at Lizzie's parents. They walked out of the room, and talked to Gordo's dad.  
  
"Gordo. I was so worried."  
  
"There was nothing to be worried about Lizzie."  
  
"But I was so scared." Tears began to slowly move down her face, "A million different thoughts were going though my mind. I didn't want to even think about what would have happened if you.you."  
  
Lizzie buried her face into Gordo's chest, and began crying. Gordo held her tight, and whispered to her.  
  
"It's ok Lizzie, it's ok. I'm fine, there is nothing to worry about now."  
  
He began to feel the dampness of the tears through his shirt. He brushed his hand through Lizzie's hair, and she slowly stopped crying. She looked up at Gordo, and he wiped the tears away from her. He leaned in and kissed Lizzie, still holding her hand.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V.  
  
The doctor came back in, pushing a wheelchair. He helped Gordo onto the chair, and before anyone else had their chance, Lizzie ran up, and took control of the wheelchair.  
  
"Ahem. I've got it." Said Lizzie.  
  
After a bunch of paperwork, Gordo was finally allowed to leave the hospital. She never felt such relief about anything in her life. They helped Gordo into the car, and Lizzie asked if she could ride with them.  
  
"I don't see a problem. Do you honey?" Asked Mrs. McGuire, looking over to her husband.  
  
"Mph. Yes-Mph." Replied Mr. McGuire, his mouth full of a sandwich.  
  
They got in the car, and rode home. The whole way there, Lizzie didn't let go of Gordo's hand. She laid her head on his shoulder, and let her eyes close.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
He smiled when he noticed Lizzie falling asleep on his shoulder. He must have given her quite a scare. He looked out the window and saw that there was a huge traffic jam. He sat there, holding Lizzie's hand. He took his other palm, and stroked the top of her hand. No one, save his parents, has ever been so amazing to him. He didn't seem to mind this car ride. He didn't seem to mind the small amount of pain in his leg. He only cared about Lizzie. His sweet, golden haired girlfriend. His sweet golden haired best friend.  
  
The evening sky was a brilliant orange by the time they finally entered the neighbor hood. They were almost at the house, so Gordo decided to wake Lizzie up. He nudged her a little, and she stirred a bit. She looked up at Gordo, and then looked out the window. She yawned and then put her head on Gordo's shoulder again. They pulled up to Gordo's house.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
